The goth and the party
by Stripes93
Summary: Gwen's not used to parties but Geoff's there to make sure she has a good time. She's going to find out that parties can be more entertaining that she thought. One shot.


**A/N: So this story is for ali101sugar who won my naming contest. She requested a story about Gwen and Geoff. I remembered from the first season where Geoff said he'd invite Gwen to one of his parties. But do you know what happens at one of Geoff's parties? I don't own Geoff, Gwen, or anything else.**

Gwen paused at the absurdly large home, looking at all the people lounging around or dancing to the hypnotic music. _'Oh God. Why am I here again?'_ she thought, entering the house. Inside the home, the floor vibrated from the loud music and there were so many people the goth nearly left before she heard her name being called out. She looked around before spotting Geoff, cowboy hat and all.

"Hey, Gwen you made it!" Geoff greeted and hugged her with a huge smile. "Well what do you think? Pretty rad party huh?"

"Uhm...yeah, rad." Gwen replied, rubbing her arm shyly. Geoff's smile faltered for a moment and he looked to the girl with confused eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leading her away from the loud music.

"Nothing. It's just...I'm not used to things like this. Parties and lots of people..." Gwen replied a bit uncomfortable. Geoff smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what will loosen you up." He said and pulled her out to the back onto a large deck with a few people who were playing with some instruments. "Hey guys, I want to introduce you to my friend, Gwen. Gwen this is Tiff, Jared, Molly, and Nate."

"Um...hi," Gwen said, feeling self conscious about being in the middle of the large group but no one seemed top mind.

"Hey, Gwen. Sweet hair, did you do that yourself?" The blond named Molly asked, tuning a bass guitar.

"Um, yeah. Thanks. So...you guys are in a band or something?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, we're actually suppose to be playing in a few minutes." Jared replied, shaking his long black hair out his face and smiled at her.

"Alright guys, the moment you've been waiting for! Green Light!" A voice from inside the house announced.

"Well that's our cue. Come on guys, time to play." Jared said and stood up.

"Hey you guys mind..." Geoff asked and everyone smiled at Gwen conspiratorially. Gwen took a step back and looked around.

"Sure, come on!" Tiff said, grabbing Gwen hands and lead her inside.

"Geoff, what's going on?" Gwen asked as Geoff followed the band onto the makeshift stage.

"Ready guys?" Nate called as everyone took their place. "Hit it!" The band began to play and Gwen nearly ran off the stage if it weren't for Geoff grabbing onto her arm.

"You gotta learn to relax, dude." He said to her, dancing around. "Just let the music take you away and you'll be fine."

"But-"

"No buts. Just dance." Gwen gulped but relaxed slightly as Geoff smiled hugely at her.

"Alright," She smiled back before dancing around the stage with Geoff, the band members smiling.

"That's it, girl! Woo hoo!" Geoff cheered, throwing his hat up.

"Woo hoo!" Gwen cheered back surprised by herself. She had never really let go like this and it felt...great! "Woo hoo!" She jumped into the air and even stole Geoff's hat, putting it on her head, smiling at him. For three songs the two stayed on stage, dancing along with the band and by the last song Gwen had jumped into the crowd. Geoff jumped off stage and ran after her, smiling as she was set down.

"Wow, I gotta invite you to parties more often! You're a party animal!" He cheered, grabbing her hand.

"Geoff that was amazing!" She said. "I felt so weightless and...wow! Thank you so much for inviting me!" she then grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him before realizing what she had done. "I'm so sorry." she apologized, face turning red.

"I..um...it's fine." Geoff said looking about as breathless as Gwen felt.

"But...what about you and Bridget?" She asked giving him his hat back.

Geoff looked down for a moment then back up. "Me and Bridge...had a bit of a falling out." he admitted, looking sad.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Gwen said.

"It's cool...really. I do miss her but..." Geoff looked to Gwen and touched her face gently before kissing her. "I'm glad you're here." he said softly. Gwen smiled before leaning into him, kissing him once more.

"Alright guys, we're going to slow things down a bit for you couples." The DJ announced, the band playing a slow song now.

"Hey...uh, you wanna dance?" Geoff asked, holding Gwen's hands.

"Sure," Gwen replied, the two going back into the crowd, Gwen putting her arms around Geoff's neck and he putting his hands on her back. "Thanks again for inviting me," Gwen said, putting her head on Geoff's chest as they danced.

"Hey, it's fine. Wasn't really a party until you arrived." Geoff replied kissing the top of her head. "And I'm glad you came. I wouldn't be enjoying myself with out you." Gwen smiled to herself and nuzzled into the party boy's chest. She was definitely going to have to go to more parties after this.

**A/N2: You'll have to excuse me if this wasn't what your were expecting. I'm really bad at romance stories and this was the best I could do. I hope you liked it though. And I hope anyone else who read it liked it too! I think I did pretty good for myself since this isn't a couple I would have thought of but I guess they do kind of make a cute couple. Thanks anyone who read this!**


End file.
